Baby!
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: This is the fourth in my "Best Birthday Ever" series. Read "Best Birthday Ever", "Why", and "Wedding Ceremony" to understand it. Kate and Rick are just about settled in married life with a baby on the way... What else can happen? PLEASE READ!
1. The Boys

**Hey guys, I think I might wrap up this series pretty shortly. This will probably be my second last or last instalment. Sorry. Thanks for reading! You guys are the BEST! :DD**

**Anyways, so the wedding is over, and Kate and Rick are just about settled into married life, with a baby on the way. Alexis is just about to leave for college. So what can happen? Read on and find out :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or its characters. I only own the plot of this fic :P **

"Mmmm, mmmmm... Leave me alone." Kate swatted her hands around her face, trying to get more sleep. Someone was tickling her face, and she had a pretty good idea who. "RICHARD EDGAR CASTLE!"

"Yes Katie?"

"What the hell do you want? It's my day off, and you know that! Let me be!"

"But Katieee! It's Saturday! The day we wake early to make pancakes and really yummy food!"

Kate rolled her eyes at her husband's childish antics. It definitely feels weird to call Richard Castle her husband. It seems only like yesterday they met… Cliché? Definitely, but it feels that way. Now, four years on, they were happily married with a baby on the way. They got married only three and a half months ago for heaven's sake! She turned towards Rick, who, unsurprisingly, still hadn't finished talking.

"… And, it's only the third last weekend we have left before Alexis leaves for college." Rick's voice went quiet near the end, his mind wandering far away.

Kate's heart nearly broke into two at the sight of Rick. She knew that, although he may be playing the guilt card, he still loved Alexis, and she knew for a fact that Alexis being away at college was going to hit him hard. They were each other's rock, and they basically did everything together. It'll be hard for him to let his baby go.

"Okay Rick, come on, let's get up. I'm sure Lex is waiting for those pancakes you love to brag so much about, and so is this little one."

Rick's eyes positively brightened up, and his hand moved to settle on Kate's stomach, where his next little one was growing.

"Thanks Kate."

With two simple words, Rick managed to convey all that he was thinking. Kate nodded and led him downstairs, both still clad in their pyjamas. They soon set about their cooking, the smell of blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs, toast, and all other weekend breakfast food wafting throughout the house. Soon, the sound of feet was heard and Alexis appeared at the bottom of the stairs, still in pyjamas as well, and with a bright smile on her face.

"Mmmm, yum! Whoa, you could feed a small army with this amount of food! What's the occasion?"

"You, going away Lex." Her father answered.

"Oh, Dad. You know I'm going to miss you as much as you'll miss me. I'll text you every day, and I'll call as much as possible! Plus you'll be busy, especially with the new baby, and the cases, and the weekly poker nights with the boys, and your turn with babysitting Dell is coming up soon. Besides, I won't be leaving for another three weeks, and I might come back to visit after Kate has the baby, and also at every holiday."

Alexis desperately tried to make her Dad feel better.

"EVERY holiday?"

"Yea Dad, promise. But of course, depending on classes and stuff. But definitely at Christmas and Easter, and all the fun holiday we always spend together, no matter what."

Rick moved around to hug his daughter.

"I love you pumpkin. Never change, got that?"

Alexis smiled and glanced at Kate, who, no matter how long she knew the Castle clan and was part of it, still felt like she was always intruding on the moments between her husband and step-daughter.

"Come on! Let's eat."

The trio brought the food to the table and settled down for a hearty meal, but before they could begin, the doorbell rang.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"SURPRISE!"

The newly engaged Lanie and Esposito, along with the Ryan family consisting of Ryan, Jenny and Dell, were at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Coming to wish Alexis the best of luck, of course!"

"And the food." Esposito said, eyeing the mouth-watering food.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Come on in, plenty for an army, I'm sure you can help us finish."

The men rushed in, ahead of the women. Lanie and Jenny let out an exasperated sigh and followed, shaking their heads at their respective partners. Kate closed the door and went to sit beside Rick.

Alexis was talking to the boys. "Thanks for visiting guys, but you do know I don't leave until three weeks later right?"

"Yeah, duhh. But we're on call for the next two weekends, so thought we might do it earlier."

"Sure… You only wanted the food."

Everyone laughed. "There's that, but… We're going to miss you a lot Alexis."

"Yeah, who's going to babysit Dell now?" Ryan playfully asked.

"Ahem." Rick and Javi glared at their team mate.

"Sure, after that last fiasco of the two of you babysitting my son? No way! From now on, you guys need supervision!"

Everyone laughed again, and the chatter continued, with everyone mainly talking about Lanie and Kate's baby bump, and Alexis's classes for college. They continued on well into the afternoon. Somehow, it didn't matter that they may have been visiting on a sad circumstance, what mattered was they were with each other, and at the end of the day, each knew the other would have their back.

**Okay, so that's my end of chapter one. There's only gonna be a few more chapters. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Genie **


	2. Off to College

**NEXT CHAPTER! Here we go :) Thanks for reading! **

_A FEW WEEKS LATER:_

It's well into the fourth month of Kate's pregnancy. Alexis and Kate were lying on Alexis's bed, their feet dangling off the end.

"I can't believe that it's going to be my last night in their room."

"Well, it's not forever and ever Lex, just for now. The room will always be here when you get back."

Rick and Kate decided to transform the guest room into the nursery, so that Alexis could still keep her room.

"True…" Alexis drifted off for a moment. Kate thought she had fallen asleep, when she suddenly asked, "Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"How's Dad dealing with all of this? You know, me moving to college and stuff."

It still amazed Kate how Alexis was supposed to be the child, yet she was so mature, and extremely intelligent.

"Don't lie Kate. I know Dad, and he's been hiding his true feelings from me. I know he's trying to stay strong, but he's human after all. Be honest, please."

Kate looked at the young women she had grown to love as a friend and daughter. "Lex, you know your Dad's taking it hard. Of course, he'd try and hide his feelings, but it's tough. He's taking it day by day. He hasn't broken down yet, but I'm sure that day will come."

"What about your dad and mom?"

Kate chuckled, remembering what had happened when she first went to college. "I've always been a Daddy's girl, one way or another. My mom worked long hours because she was a lawyer, so most weeknights were just Dad and me. I moved to college when I was around your age, and when the day came, I think both my parents were trying not to cry, my dad especially. I think it was because he couldn't believe I was all-grown up already."

Kate glanced at Alexis, and the latter was staring at her with wide eyes, gesturing for her to continue.

"When we arrived, I remember being so excited at the prospect of starting at a new place, of meeting all the people. When I got into the dorms, my parents were still there. It started to get a bit embarrassing, because everyone was sort of staring at me, because, you know, the 'oldies' were still with me. I got into my room, and weirdly enough, I found I was sharing with a guy. There was some sort of mix-up."

"Whoa, what happened?"

"I have no clue. After my dad found out, he marched right up to the people in charge of dorms and demanded to know what happened. He was really mad. I honestly have no idea why, but I think it's the prospect of his daughter having to _share_ a room with a boy, which was a bit awkward, obviously, with all the changing and stuff. By the end of it, the guy in charge was blubbering away, apologising for the mix-up saying he would try and get it fixed, and that I would be able to move into a new room in a couple of days' time, after they sort something out. They couldn't do anything else, so my dad walked over to the guy who would be my roomie for a couple of days and whispered something in his ear."

"What was it?"

"No idea. After that, my parents left. Hugged and kissed me goodbye. The boy was so scared and frightened of me afterwards, I had to try and tell him I wasn't some monster. I tried to coax it out of him, what my parents said, but to this day he hasn't told me."

"What happened to the boy?"

"Honestly? After explaining everything to him, that my parents were overprotective, and I was actually okay with everything, we became fast friends. He was my first boyfriend in college, funnily enough. BUT, don't tell your Dad that! He'd go bonkers!"

Alexis threw her head back laughing, "Seriously? Don't worry, I won't… So, he'll be okay?"

"Your dad?"

Alexis affirmed with a nod.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll keep an eye out for him. I won't let him do anything rash too, Lex."

Alexis smiled at her step-mom.

"Thanks, Kate." She leaned over and gave her a hug, letting out a huge yawn after releasing Kate.

"Bedtime Alexis."

"Mmm, night Kate, love you."

Kate's heart constricted at the words Alexis's sleepily uttered. Not only was Rick going to miss her, she would too. Kate absolutely loved Alexis, and would do anything in the world for her. Kate's eyes shined with unshed tears as she moved to kiss Alexis's forehead.

"I love you too Alexis."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

The next day, bright and early, everything was loaded into the trunk of Kate's car. Rick sat in the passenger seat and Alexis in the back as Kate drove. The drive was quiet, until Kate spoke.

"Geez, why is everyone so quiet? Oh my gosh, it's like we're attending a funeral! Good god, Rick and Alexis, this is probably one of the last times we'll ever spend in this car together with just the three of us as a family. The next time, it'll be four. Just talk guys. Yes, Lex is attending college, but it's not the end of the world. You'll find time to talk to her. Yes, you'll miss her like crazy, but with technology, she's only a phone call away… Don't get me wrong Lex, I love you and I'll absolutely miss you, but this atmosphere is driving me crazy."

The little monologue Kate said broke the ice. The car filled with laughter and soon, they were chatting away about nothing in particular. Rick reached over and grabbed Kate's hands, silently thanking her through his eyes.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

They reached the college in time. Outside, many parents were there, waving at their children and kissing and hugging them goodbye. Alexis, Kate and Rick got out, and they took Alexis's stuff out of the car.

"You sure you'll be okay from here Lex?" Kate asked.

"Yea, I've been here a couple of times, I think I can find my way. Look! There are some of my friends. I'll just walk with them."

Rick was quiet, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would start sobbing.

"Dad?"

Rick looked up, meeting the eyes of his daughter.

"Dad? I love you, never forget that. I know, it'll be a hard time letting go. It'll be for me too. But we'll talk tonight okay?"

Alexis wrapped her arms around her Dad, and Rick did the same. After a few beats, Kate joined in the hug.

"I love you too pumpkin. Don't forget your old man!" Rick joked, trying to make the atmosphere less tense.

"Never Dad, never. I love you too Kate. Good luck with the baby!" She leaned down and gave her baby bump a stroke. "Good luck little brother or sister, don't make life hard for our parents!"

Alexis took a step back and gave one last smile to her parents.

"Give my love to Lanie, Javi and their baby, and Kev, Jenny and Dell! Bye guys! Love you!"

Alexis took off running to her awaiting friends, luggage, backpack and purse in hand.

Kate and Rick watched their daughter disappeared into a swarm of people before getting back into the car. Kate took his hand.

"Don't worry Rick. She will be okay. Alexis is strong, and she has a good head on her shoulders."

At the mention of his daughter's name, and how quiet the car has become, it finally hit home for Rick Castle. Unshed tears over the past few months came trailing down his cheeks and he hung his head in shame. Kate leaned over and wrapped her husband in a long hug, her own tears trailing down her cheek.

**Done! Sorry, it's a bit long. I hope you like it. I wasn't quite sure with the Kate and Alexis relationship so I made it up a bit. Hopefully it's okay. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Genie**


	3. Oh My God BABY!

**This is most likely the last chapter. Thanks for supporting this story all the way everyone! **

It had been four months since Alexis's departure for college. Rick and Kate had been taking it day by day, watching out for each other, and making sure that they're there for one another. As promised, Alexis called mostly every night, depending on school work. Occasionally, she would talk to Javi, Kev, Lanie and Jenny and Dell if they happened to be by the Castle home.

Kate's stomach is growing bigger every day, and as she neared her due date, she found herself being stuck on desk duty, and soon, she took maternity leave to be at home. Seeing as Lanie as pregnant too, and due about a month after Kate, Lanie took an extra month off work to spend with her best friend. The surprising news was that Jenny was pregnant again with a second child! Jenny was about 12 weeks along. On weekends, the three women would spend their time bonding over all things 'baby', something their partners would never understand. They found themselves being closer than ever before.

It was a week off Kate's due date, and the three women were lounging on the comfy Castle couch while the boys were playing poker inside Rick's study. Alexis would be coming home that weekend, because she wanted to be there for Kate when the baby was given birth. Rick and Kate had already chosen their baby name. However, it was to remain a surprise as to what gender the baby was. It was decided that the baby would be named after Alexis and Kate's mom, while a boy would be named after the late Captain Montgomery and Rick.

This was all anyone knew. They didn't know the order of the names, and definitely didn't know which name would be used; first or middle. Rick and Kate wanted everything to be a surprise.

"Come on Kate! Tell us the baby's name! Please!" Lanie whined.

"Yea, come on Kate. I told you Dell's name!" Jenny said, reaching over to grab a handful of M n' M.

"Exactly! I promise I'll tell you our baby's name!" Lanie followed suit, leaning over for the bowl of gummy bears.

Kate smacked her hand, "Hands off the gummy bears Lanie Parish!" When Lanie retracted her hand, Kate continued, "Sorry guys. You know me. Everything's a secret. Plus, what with all the publicity now, I don't want to let everything out in the open. Then god knows how many people are going to send in baby names. It's going to be goddamn annoying."

"Well, we promise not to tell anyone. Even Javi and Kevin!" Lanie replied. Beside her, Jenny nodded enthusiastically.

"No way! Sor- OW!" Kate yelled, a hand fluttering to her stomach. "Oh shit, oh shit. Not now!"

"Kate? You okay?" Lanie asked, concerned for her best friend.

Kate remained silent, her eyes shut in concentration.

"Kate?" Lanie prodded again.

"Shhh!" Jenny whispered, "I think… Oh god. KATE'S IN LABOR!"

Lanie's eyes widened in excitement, "RICK, KEV AND JAVI! YOU GET IN HERE NOW!"

There was a rustling of chairs and the door opened, and the three men came tumbling out, somewhat afraid of the wrath of a pregnant Lanie. Rick immediately noticed Kate.

"Katie honey, you okay?"

Kate nodded and let out a breathy, "I'm in labour Rick. Oh god, I'm having our baby."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

The ride to the hospital was intense, with Rick speeding through traffic, Kate and Jenny in the backseat, and Kev, Dell, Lanie and Javi trailing behind. Lanie had wanted to be with her best friend, but Jenny had experienced with giving birth, so instead, it was Jenny in the car with Kate, not Lanie.

"OH MY GOD! I think my water broke." Kate moaned, clutching Jenny's hand in a death grip.

"We're almost there honey! Hang in there!" Rick said, trying to soothe his wife.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Kate shouted.

Jenny looked at Rick through the rear-view mirror, "It's only going to get worse, Rick. Brace yourself."

Rick let out a small smile. He turned into the hospital parking lot, found a space and hurriedly got out. The boys and Lanie were right behind him.

"Run ahead and tell them we're coming in!"

They did so, only Lanie stayed behind because she couldn't run. They arrived at the entrance and found a wheelchair waiting. The doctors wheeled Kate into the room and Rick held onto her hand, leaving everyone behind to wait it out.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

The wait seemed to go on forever. Kevin walked back into the room.

"I called Alexis, she's on her way, along with Martha and Jim." He picked up Dell and sat him on his lap.

"Lex?" The little boy asked.

"Yeah Dell, Lex." Jenny replied, snuggling up to the little boy.

"How long is this?" Javi asked, fidgeting on the seat.

"That depends Javi. It differs from woman to woman. We just to have to wait and see."

Everyone sat quietly, the ticking of the clock was the only sound. They jumped up at the sound of a string of curses that Kate let out that would've made a sailor proud. Kev quickly covered his son's ears, not wanting Dell to hear any of that. Everyone's head turned towards the room.

"My god, what language was that?" Jenny asked, breaking the tension.

The room burst out in laughter.

"Let's just say, Kate has a way with Italian and Russian combined." Lanie replied, causing everyone to laugh again.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

IN THE WARD:

"OHHHHHH CAZZO!" Kate let out again, and squeezed Rick's hand, crushing it.

"ohmygod!" Rick whispered, "I think it's broken!"

Unfortunately for him, Kate heard and her death glare turned towards him. "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU Черт мудак!"

She yelled again as another contraction came, "GET IT OUT OF ME NOW!"

"Not yet Kate, nearly there. You're nearly fully dilated! Give it another few minutes."

"FEW MINUTES?"

The nurse left the room and came back with Kate's OBGYN. The good doctor checked Kate and smiled at her.

"Okay, you can begin to push Kate."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

The team sat in patiently in the waiting room when a blur of red came running in, her grandmother and grandfather following.

"What happened? Has Kate given birth?"

"Nothing's happened yet Martha, Lex, Jim. Just sit. We've been here with nothing but Kate's curses to entertain us," Lanie said. "Dell's also asleep." She pointed to the sleeping child.

Alexis and Martha sat down, and waited.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"ARGGHHHHHH!" Kate shouted.

"It's okay Kate." Rick soothed, patting her hand.

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD BAT! I HATE YOU! CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! GO TO HELL!"

Rick knew that it was really the whole pregnancy thing that's making Kate say those words, but still, he can't help but feel insecure, and unloved. His writer imagination wondered, thinking up the worst possible scenarios and all the 'what-ifs'. _What if Kate didn't love me anymore? What if she left? What if, what if… _

He was brought back to reality by the doctor. "One more last push."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU DAMN MORON, I KNOW WHAT TO DO! ARGHHH!"

With one final push, the sound of crying pierced the air, and the baby was out.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked.

"Um, okay." Rick stood and unconsciously cut the cord, all the while keeping his eyes on Kate, watching for any change in emotions or feelings, not that he could of course, but Kate's eyes told everything. _Exhaustion, Amazement, adoration, and… Love._

Rick went to sit next to Kate. The doctor and nurse brought over the little one.

"Kate, would you like the hold your daughter?"

"Daughter? Oh gosh, Rick! It's a girl?"

"Yeah Kate, and she's absolutely amazing."

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

About ten minutes later, Rick emerged from the room and everyone waiting stood to greet him.

"It's a girl!" Everyone gushed and cooed over her.

"What's her name?" Lanie asked eagerly.

"Everyone, meet Samantha Johanna Castle."

"Oh Dad! You named her after me and Grandma Jo?"

"Yeah," he turned to Jim, "I hope you don't mind Jim."

Jim shook his head, "Not at all. Jo would've been proud. Can I hold my grandchild?"

Rick carefully placed Samantha into the waiting arms of Jim Beckett.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Kate Castle was quietly dozing when Rick entered a few hours later with Samantha in his arms. She awoke when the door swung shut.

"Hey, did everybody go home?"

"Yeah, they'll be back tomorrow. Gifts for munchkin?"

Samantha was now known as munchkin to Rick.

"I really do wish you'd stop calling her that. Just Sam, Sammi or Samantha. Even Jo, if you really wanted to. Seriously, what's with you and nicknames?"

"Well, Alexis has one, I don't see why Sammi shouldn't either. It's a Castle thing, one you're now part of I'm afraid."

Rick placed Sam into the arms of his wife and she rocked her new daughter, humming a quiet tune. He watched them, smiling when Sam's big green-blue eyes started to close.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?" Rick asked, tensed.

"I'm… I'm really sorry for yelling at you and saying those things."

Rick winced, "Yeah, y'know, it's okay. Honestly."

"No it's not. I saw your expression."

Rick looked away and Kate tried to get his attention by saying his name. "Look at me Rick, please."

Reluctantly, he did.

"There is one thing I want you to have no doubt on. I LOVE YOU. No one else, just you. You hold a special place in my heart, and no one will ever take it. You've been absolutely caring and sweet to me, and I'm truly sorry for saying those things. You're my one and done, and I'm sorry to say you're stuck with me forever. I absolutely adore you and I'm in love with you."

"Thanks Kate. I'm sorry for reacting that way. Just, well, I've spent so many years loving you, and caring for you, and I was afraid I guess, that'd you leave me if I ever got old and boring for you."

"You never will. Besides, shouldn't I be the one to be scared of that? You were the playboy once, not me."

"Yeahh, I guess we both have something to be afraid of, huh?" Rick playfully smiled, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too," Sammi started to cry and Kate replied, "I love you too Samantha. Always."

**SOOOOO FINISHED! Thanks for reading to the end everyone! I hope it's good, and that you like it!**

**All mistakes are mine, and just tell me if there are any. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL MEAN A LOT! THANKS YOU SO MUCH! **

**Genie**


End file.
